Peko
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=8}} |-|Golden Fruits Cup! = |image = PekoEP03.png |gender = Male |series = Kamen Rider Gaim |motif = Pinecone Ashigaru |type =Anti-Hero (Former) Hero (Current) |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |firstepisode = Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden (production-wise) Transform! And to the Future (chronologically) |numberofepisodes = 32 (Gaim) 2 (Movies) |cast = Saku Momose |label= New Generation Rider Kurokage Shin |label2= Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin |image2 =Matsubokkuri-energy-arms-044.PNG}} is a member of Team Baron. In the Kamen Rider Gaim summer movie, he transforms into . Personality He is loyal to Kaito, but cheats to help Team Baron win at the Inves Games. The reason he cheats is because he loves dancing, but since Inves Games were getting popular before the Beat Riders teams were branded pariahs, he cheated to make the Inves Games go by faster so he can go back to dancing. Upon Team Gaim wanting to put an end to the Inves game by gathering all Beat Rider Teams to retain their public images rather than being treated as outcasts by the people of Zawame, Peko, along with Zack show their good sides that they want to dance to make people happy. History Peko is a dance lover, dancing is his passion. Mai Takatsukasa had invited him to join Team Gaim, but Peko declined and joined Team Baron instead, because he wanted to be with the top group. During the course of the series, he helps cheat in the Inves games with a slingshot, disarming the Lockseed user and causing them to forfeit due to being unable to control their Inves and causing Team Baron to stay at the top of the ranking. Later, during the Beat Rider scandal, he is injured by Oren, causing Kaito to back off from his fight with Oren. Peko later shows his disapproval when Kaito refuses to join the Beat Rider All-Team Dance Show, but later goes when Kaito resigns from being Team Baron's leader. Peko, along with Zack, defends the city in the event Kouta isn't available, providing backup to Zack, aka Armored Rider Knuckle. When an Inves army led by the Over Lords are invading Earth, Peko, Jonouchi, and Mai unable to find anything on Zawame City but a related compromise of Yggdrasill thanks to Ryoma's communication jam. With all resistances agreeing with Mai to use communicators, Peko and the other alliances spread out to get the civilians to safety. When hearing that Mitsuzane was not just Takatora's brother, but had also sided with a villain like Ryoma, Sid, then Over Lord (mostly Redyue), Peko, Zack and Hideyasu got pissed off immediately when hearing about it. While Peko and Mai went shopping for food in an abandoned mart, they were confronted by Mitsuzane. Curious about Mitsuzane's change in attitude, he is met by the latter calling him "scum" and tried to tell Mitsuzane to leave Mai alone after he harasses her before being attacked by the Over Lord Shinmugurun, forcing Mai to follow Mitsuzane. As Mitsuzane and Shinmugurun successfully kidnap Mai, a brutally injured Peko attempts to call for help. However, his microphone recording the incident prompts Kouta and Kaito to rush to Peko's aid who attempts to tell them that it was Mitsuzane before being left in Kaito's care as Kouta goes after Mitsuzane. After Ryoma reveals his plan to reclaim Yggdrasill from the Over Lords, Peko had volunteered to go, but due to his injuries his friends forced him to stay and rest. When Mai returned but implanted with a Golden Fruit by Rosyuo, Peko still considers Mitsuzane a traitor until Ryoma arrived to take her to a hospital with his and Chucky's aid to take her there. When the two are locked in a room in the abandoned hospital, the two escape the hospital through the window by using bedsheets as a rope. Once they escaped from Ryoma and Mitsuzane, he and Chucky found a supposedly dead Kouta and takes his body to the Team Gaim's garage until, he is healed by Mai (now as the Woman of the Beginning) in his mind. Upon learning that Kaito became an Over Lord after killing Ryoma, and then proceeded to eliminate Gridon and Bravo by destroying their transformation belts. and Zack goes undercover to stop their old friend's reign is sent by Zack to secretly to send a letter to Oren at Drupers, about a plan to stop Kaito. He, along with most of his friends and survivors are soon evacuated by the Japanese Defense soldiers, leaving Kouta and Zack in Zawame to stop Kaito themselves. Three months later after Earth is saved and Kouta and Mai (now as the Persons of the Beginning) left the planet, Peko is seen dancing with other Beat Riders. Another three months later, when the Beat Riders forgives Mitsuzane and offers him to come back but he still refused, Peko reminds his Beat Rider friends about Mitsuzane's sin six months ago until Zack tells them to give the young Kureshima a time to redeem himself alone more. The Golden Fruit Cup In the alternate reality created by Lapis, Peko is a soccer player at Team Baron. After the match between Team Gaim and Team Baron, Peko begins to yearn for a Driver just like Kaito and Zack, as a small grasshopper lands on his body. Later, at Team Baron's meeting place, Peko confronts Zack, claiming him to be overly arrogant. Using a Genesis Driver and a Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed which he obtained from somewhere, he transforms into Kurokage Shin and fights Zack. Kaito, who happened to witness this, transforms into Baron and tries to stop Peko. However, Peko is suddenly overwhelmed by plants growing all over his body. As he dies, he reveals that he wanted power so that he would not be looked down upon by the other members of the team. Later, during the battle between Gaim and Mars, Peko and the other Armored Riders are rescued when Gaim slices through the Flame Horse with the Musou Saber. He joins the Armored Riders as Kurokage Shin in their battle against Mars. Arms Like with the other New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin's forms are called . His Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Kurokage Shin can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . is Kurokage Shin's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Kurokage Shin's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Matsubokkuri Energy= Matsubokkuri Energy Arms is Kurokage Shin's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form, as well as the evolved form of Kurokage. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu Shin, while the helmet Kurokage Shin wears is the with the visor. }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Kagematsu Shin - Kurokage Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Peko is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Peko is the only member of Team Baron with a name who is not an Armored Rider in the series. However, in the summer movie's alternate universe, he gains the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed and turns into Kurokage Shin. *His alternate self is one of the two Team Baron members, whose New Generation Rider Genetic Ride Wear suits are the same as the original Armored Rider Genetic Ride Wear suits. *Unlike Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin, the resulting Genetic Ride Wear suit and armor of the Matsubokkuri Energy Arms do not change from the original Matsubokkuri Arms, nor does it bear its respective symbol like the other New Generations Riders. It also lacks the Sonic Arrow, instead using an enhanced version of the Kagematsu. *The Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed announces "Liquid" instead of "Soda" in the Genesis Driver. This is due to the fact that pinecone soda doesn't actually exist when compared to lemon, cherry, peach, and melon soda/energy beverages. The same sound is also used in the DX Genesis Driver toy when a non-Energy Lockseed is used, though any relevance between this and the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed is unknown. It is also possible in the DX toy to use the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed in conjunction with a non-Energy Lockseed to create Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms. *He is also the only New Generation Rider who has not worked for or with Yggdrasill at any point in the series. *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin is the only Movie-Exclusive Gaim Rider to be a New Generation Rider, aside from Kamen Rider Tyrant. * Peko is the only Team Baron member who wore one of Team Gaim's jackets as seen in few episodes (42-44). *Along with Duke and Baron's Lemon Energy Lockseed, he is one of the few New Generation Riders to have a phrase during his Lockseed's jingle. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-6, 9, 12, 13, 15, 18-21, 26, 28, 31-39, 41-47 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden'' See also *Kamen Rider Kurokage, the Armored Rider version of Kurokage Shin Category:Gaim Characters Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Beat Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:New Generation Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Mystic Riders Category:Tech Riders